Hakurei's Story - Shadow Fantasy and Card of Magic
by Shiroi Kagami
Summary: I am just ordinary high school student that usually called 'Reimu'. I never intended to bring myself into any trouble, until my friend brought a book that was called Grimore of Alice, a magic book that can make the readers be able to use magic and do anything they want.
1. 0 Prolouge

**Touhou Project belongs to ZUN. I have no ownership of the copyrights of either series in any way. **

* * *

><p>The night, clear sky. It never failed to refresh me, even though I have felt many pain because of it.<p>

Right now, I'm watching the night scenery, only with one cup of tea and my friend who is sitting next to me.

"Reimu..." she called me with a nervous voice.

"I'm okay" I replied, then I took a sip of my tea.

I shouldn't answer that, because that wasn't the truth, but a lie.

"You really don't like to return to this world again?" My friend asked me again with a simliar tone.

"No, I'm glad"

Dammit, I really glad that I could return here, but why...why do my chest hurts so much?

"Do you miss him?"

Her third question made me silent.

It'ss not about my current world, neither about me, but it was about someone...who have befriended with you, fought together with you, and already made you fell in love with him.

"Huh...That jerk?...I don't"

Why am I thinking about him again? It gives nothing but sadness. I have tried to stop thinking about him so many times, but...Deep down in my heart...

"...No...I missed him...a lot"

Tears slowly appeared on my face, then I sobbed.

At that moment, for the first time ever, I cried... for someone.

In order to get my world back, I had to cover my hands with blood, and watch as my friends died...before my hands.

But you know what? No matter how many days has passed, no matter how many years has passed, even if I forget his face...I will not forget that I love him.

My scattered memory made me unable to know who I am, but one day...I found another, unknown piece. I was afraid to use it at the start, but when I gathered it with my memories, I became more wonderful than ever. The piece that I mentioned is...him...that bastard that I found in the parallel world, in a city...named Tokyo.

I know that he was a jerk, the most ignorant person that I ever met. Still…without him, without his dumbness, without his arrogant smile…I really do not know what to do. I even sometimes wondered since he died 'Can I follow you to the death?'

To think I can be with someone that I love…It is really an selfish act…don't you think?


	2. 1 The Grimore of Alice

**Touhou Project belongs to ZUN. I have no ownership of the copyrights of either series in any way.**

* * *

><p>*Groans*<p>

This afternoon, leaves scattered around my house yard. I have not cleaned it since 2 days ago because I got a fever, and now...my shrine is totally messed up.

To be honest, I rarely clean my shrine. I just do it when I feel like it. As a celebration, I took my broom and started sweeping these leaves. *chuckle* A unique way to celebrate something, huh?

"Well...it's done."

The final leaf on my shrine yard has piled up into a leaf pile that I gathered near the storage, which means my job is done.

*yaaawn*

The only thing that crossed my mind is something that I really want to do right now.

I slowly walked to my terrace, where I put all of my pleasures. I drank my tea at my terrace as soon as I reached there and sat down.

"Fuwaah~"

Well, here I am...sitting like usual after hard work, watching my usual scenery.

The blue sky, autumn breeze, warm sun...these 3 factors never stopped me to make me feel sleepy.

I glanced at the sun's position. The sun is located at my right. In other words, the time is 2 PM now.

I do not have any clock, therefore I always look at the sun to know the time. My shrine faces north, so I will not have any trouble to do it.

I usually sleep at this hour, but something that I always keep in mind at this hour...sleep or your items will be stolen.

"Mind if you let your hands off from my matches, Marisa?"

"Man...was thinking that you're taking a nap since you're leaning on the floor, but how did you..."

A girl with a black wizard hat and black-white dress that she wore everyday showed herself from my storage. Her messy curly hair with ribbons that tied her hair near her left and right ear, cheerful look, and her informal behavior made me quickly know who she is.

"It doesn't matter. Don't ever think that you can steal this time"

"Come on, it's not stealing, it's called borrowing"

"It's still same for me" I sighed as I looked at Marisa.

"*laughs* Okay, okay. Whatever you say"

Marisa sat next to me and took another tea from my tray.

I do not know why I made two cups today, is this because of my natural habit to serve everyone that come here? Even I did not expect that she would come.

"Nice but a boring day, don't you think?" Marisa muttered after she took a sip of the tea on .

"Not really, this year's autumn is relaxing. Why did you say so?"

"Nothing to be destroyed, nor exterminated, so I'm bored"

While turning my eyes at her, I gulped my tea "So you're expecting for an incident?"

"Of course I am" Marisa shrugs and shows her smile. That was only natural. She loves Youkai hunting, after all.

"Geez...who wants to screw a peaceful day like this? You sound like a troublemaker sometimes" I laughed sarcastically.

"Aha ha ha. Hate to admit but you're damn right. My hakkero is broken, anyway"

"Really?"

"The hakkero is being repaired by Kourin now. I thought it won't hurt to visit you, so I landed my butt here"

I replied her words by chuckling as I took a sip of my tea.

Besides Yukari, she is the person who often come to my house, not as a worshipper, but a friend. Hearing her babbling random things, trying to steal my items, even dueling Danmaku are mostly what she does when she comes here. Despite those things are a little distubing, I do not mind, I'm not sure why.

Marisa accidentally looked at the pile of leaf near the storage "Hey, Reimu, are you planning to burn that?"

"Now that you mentioned it..." I forgot to do my last task due to my laziness.

Marisa hops and turned at me "Instead wasting them by only burning them, why don't we put something above it?"

"Smelling these sweet potatoes just make me more hungry..."

"Which means it's the good thing, ri..."

Yes, it is good. However...I did not realize, why do my head suddenly become so heavy?

"Reimu..."

Marisa's voice become blurrier. I felt more tired, what is happening to me?

"Re...mu"

Marisa...are you still with me? Mind if you take me to my-

"Reimu!"

"Whaa!"

After I managed to widen my eyes and shouted like an idiot, I found myself sitting on the chair in a crowded room.

I rubbed my eyes and yawning. As soon as I regained my consciousness, I noticed the one who slammed my desk was a blonde girl who is my friend, Marisa.

"You still want to slack off in the class? It's time to go home, you know"

I turned my head toward the window.

The sun is already set. I do not even know why am I sleeping here.

All I can remember is attending the class and slept in the class because I am tired.

I dreamed about that again...it happens sometimes. I do not even know what that means, but...I felt that I did that before at somewhere once. I have dreamed that kind of dream multiple times, still I could not remember.

"But relax, fortunately I covered you when you're sleeping. The only bad news is you missed the fun part"

Marisa pulled out something from her bag, put it on my table and shrugged.

"A book?"

"All students have one, we got a lot of packets for this month"

I picked that book and read the cover when I took a closer look on it.

"Homework...huh?"

"The deadline is next week. Really boring, but yeah...it can't be helped"

"You always got 'E' in every subject, I'm not surprised you'll say that"

"Hey! I saved you and this is what I got?"

I put that book in my bag, stood up and smiled as I pat Marisa's shoulder "Let's go home. One of this school's urban legends is that your soul will be eaten if you fool around, you know"

"Hah! Like hell I'll believe that"

We packed our stuff and left the classroom.

The hall was empty, not even a single person. No wonder, it is already 6 PM. The students are already at their home or going to the mall at this hour. After we made to the outside of school, everything became darker.

"Man...I'm getting sleepy" I murmured as I yawned.

Today is boring as usual. However, the uncommon event made me interested, which makes me trigger a conversation with blonde girl beside me.

"Say, Marisa. What're you doing here?"

"Goofing around, doing pranks, chatting...just like I do everyday"

"Except one"

Marisa suddenly stares at me curiously and asked "Huh?"

"Someone who never give a damn about homework but that person reminded me about homework just now, it's not normal"

"Why don't you open that book?"

Marisa's small laugh infuriates me, but it also make me want to see the homework book.

I took it out from my bag as I walk and began to take a look on it.

"It's just a normal book with "Physics" written on its cover, are you trying to make fun of-"

Marisa scratches the book's title with her hand, and I realized that 'Physics' title is just a sticker.

"Grimmore of...Alice?"

The title is written with unique writings, and the rest...it is just like a brown coloured, ordinary book.

I began to open it. Everything, from page 1 until the end, it's filled with ancient words and symbols.

I hope she did not take this junk for no reason. However...the symbols and writings are...it looks promising. I do not know, but that is what I feel, and it makes me to ask Marisa.

"Where did you get this?"

"I...don't know. I just found it when I was playing at the library"

"Don't take something if you don't know how to use it"

"Don't treat me like a retard. Fu fu fu, deciphering it is as easy as walking in the park, you know. I'm still on the page 5, though"

"Really? Never thought you know about this. Is that the result from your weird books that you read when the teachers come to the class?"

"Thanks for it, yeah"

Wow, this girl does not think about her future when she already found what she likes sometimes.

"Uh...okay. What do you want to do with this?"

"This book may look like an old and ordinary book, but with this...we can do anything we want, I'm not kidding"

"What do you mean?"

"According to this book, we can be a powerful being by mastering all the spells in this book. Just imagine...fly, make a wonderful things, do anything we want, isn't that amazing!?"

"*sigh* You don't believe ghost but you believe this nonsense?"

"Ghost is a different story, Reimu"

We kept chatting on our way home, we got carried away and did not realized that we are already at the train station.

"Well, gotta take this thing home" Marisa said as she took away the book that she gave me.

"Hey, you said that it's my book!"

"*chuckle* I changed my mind, a person like you won't be able to take care of it"

"Did you SAY something?"

"Okay, Okay! Boy, I'm just kidding...". Marisa gave the book back and pouted "I thought you won't be so excited about this"

"I bet you only need 5 seconds to lose this book in your messy room"

The reason why I did not want she keep was because my visit to her place 2 weeks ago. Her entire house is just like a shipwreck.

"Don't bring that up...aha ha ha..." Marisa shrugs and scratched her head without realized it as she laughs. She looks like she wanted to hide that fact, but she could not.

"Okay, then. Can I come to your place tomorrow?"

"Hmm...I dont mind. I'm just right to ask you, after all"

"Heh. Perhaps we're in the same thought"

The train's braking sound ended our conversation and made us turned to the right. After the train stopped, people came out from it.

"See 'ya, Reimu!"

"Bye"

I replied her farewell by waving her hand as she comes in to the train. She quickly disappeared in the crowd of people at the station.

Well, now I just need to find mine.

5 minutes later, another train coming, and the good thing is...I can ride this one now because it led me to the station near my home.

Either go to sleep or decipher the book...*sigh* I wanted to pick the second option, but my weary eyes do not want to support my action.

Finally, I arrived at my home after 2 hours trip.

The exterior, roof, and everything is just like what you'll find at a normal shrine. There's a donation box at the front door of the shrine(which I never give a damn because it is always empty) and a rope hanging above the donation box, just like a common shrine. The conclusion is, this shrine is nothing but a place to worship gods.

That is what makes me a Shrine Maiden. Unfortunately, I rarely stay at my shrine at the morning until evening because school. In other words, my shrine is more like a deserted, dead place.

Ignoring all of those thing, I proceed to walk to my own room.

It is located at the back room in the shrine. So...this is also my only home.

After I put my stuffs, took a bath and eat, I pulled put my futon right away and lying on it.

"Haaah~"

To be honest...I'm an orphan, ordinary, and a poor girl. If I did not take scholarship, I would not alive until now.

Everytime when I am lying on my futon, looking at the ceiling. I'm always wondering 'Who am I?'. It is not like I am crazy or anything, but my blurry past always makes me do that.

You wake up, eat, go to school, go to college, get married, work, and finally dead, that is what everyone do in this world. However, when I do that...It is just not like me.

When I remember about that dream, I always feel that is the place where I belong to. It's filled with fantasy, adventure, and many other things that can give me a pleasure. If I can see it...I really want to go there.

Meh, why did I daydream again?

*BEEEEPP!*

My cell phone that I placed next to my head is ringing. With a sigh, I picked it up and check it.

2 Messages, 1 from an unknown number, and 1 from Marisa. I read Marisa's message and ignore the other one. I bet the other is only my daily spam.

_"Reimu, a__re __you still holding that book?"_

I replied in an instant _"Yeah, why?"_

2 minutes later, my cell phone ringed and vibrated on my hand again. A reply coming in.

_"Just reminding, if I were you, I won't touch it at night"_

I replied her message once again _"You make me curious now, tell me why I can__'t touch it__"_

Not too long after that, Marisa replied _"Sorry, owner's secret _:P_"_

With a little anger, I tap my phone keyboard harder, typing my message _"Just explain what're you planning, will you?"_

...

2 minutes passed. If she does not reply over 2 minutes, it means that she oversleep. How did I know about this? It is her natural habit, she told me long time ago, and it infuriates me sometimes.

I have been friend with her since we entered the same class at the same school. Naughty, competitive, and love to seek a new things, That is all what I can say about her. Overall, she is a nice girl, even though her naughty personality pissing me off sometimes.

"Geez...that girl..."

Screw this, perhaps I should call it a day, too.

When I am about to close my eyes, I accidentally looked at my bag.

"..."

Marisa mentioned that to not open it. It means that that book is dangerous, maybe she just want me to not get all the credit. I do not want to care about it anymore, but...

"Grr..."

Hold your horses, Reimu Hakurei, you are about to sleep. Do not open it, do not open it, do not open it, do not open it, do not open it!

*SREEEK*

Aaaaand, I finally opened The Grimore of Alice. One of my bad habit: Cannot sleep if there is question remain unanswered, even only one.

I flip every single page of it. The ridiculous thing about this is nothing happened when I did what she forbids.

"Heh, figures...I should know that she-"

Everything is good so far, until I opened the middle page.

"Whoa!"

Dark air sprayed out from the book and filled my room.

It somewhat feels like evil is trying to possess my body. I am trying to reject it, but that feeling is stronger than me. My senses are dead. I do not know the way to get out. I felt this thick air began to strangle me.

"U-Uhh..."

This is bad, I cannot breathe or see anything, but I have to get out, or I will...

"FUAAAHH!"

The dark air suddenly flowed outside, leaving my small room without any trace.

"*Pant*...*Pant*"

If it does not disappear, I would die for sure. Was that just my imagination, or reality?

No kidding, I already pinched my cheek. Moreover, I can still feel my cold sweat on my back and pain on my neck. It was not a dream, Marisa really found something extraordinary and I never saw it before.

"..."

The book is still open. I am looking at the page number, it is 66. I closed the book immediately, put it into my bag and back to my futon.

Instead of scared, I began to feel more interested about this. I should ask Marisa tomorrow. If she does not know something, I will make her as good as dead.

The next day, I started to think that I should not go to school.

My eyes are wearier than yesterday, I could not sleep because last night. Even though it does not bother me anymore, it still gave me creep.

I got out from the train and arrived at the station

The road near the station is crowded as always. I usually take the main road to the school, but for today, my body does not want to obey me, it leaded me to the back alley instead.

Back alley is the fastest route to reach the school, but...

"Ng?"

Fastest does not always lead you to something good, It may slow you down instead.

"Hey, hey...kitty. What'cha doin'?"

4 boys from another high school appeared in front of me.

Geez...I thought these people are only rumors. All people said they always rob anyone who passes here. Moreover, they also have a bad relationship with the students in my school, Hanamiyama Gakuen. I can describe it when I saw their school badges(but I forgot the school's name).

"Did you realize what you done here?" I do not know and I do not care. Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Just a normal student who want to reach her school but her way was blocked by a bunch of bastards"

One of them frowned, seems like he was infuriated by my words. If you ask me, I prefer to beat the hell out of them rather than doing diplomacy with them.

The man who was angry with me walked toward me and pats my shoulder "You really have some nerves for a girl, eh?"

"Back off, jerk"

He suddenly grabbed my hands and stretched them.

"Hey guys, do you think this bitch need a lesson?" He asked with a creepy voice while looking at his friends.

"You know what? I heard she's an orphan, so no one will look for her"

"No shit!?" These perverts...

"You can go first, but don't get all the credits, buddy"

With a maniacal laugh, he turned his head at me again. Then looking at me closer

"Don't worry, this won't hurt"

*chuckle* They are going to meet their worst nightmare right now. Thinking that I am just a small, weak girl? They are already dead.

"I said BACK OFF!"

"Urgh!"

I raised my left leg and kicked his chin as hard as I can. He flew and fell to the ground with his head on the bottom.

*CREACK!*

I can hear a crack sound from his neck. Wow, I did not mean to break it, but I think it will be a good warning to his friends.

"T-Takaya!"

They frowned while looking at their friend who fainted. After several seconds, they looked at me with anger.

*Sigh* Do these guys have any sense to apologize? They were the one who started this commotion, but why I am the one who be blamed?

"You won't get out from this alley alive, girl. We'll show you what we are made of!"

"Morons...*sigh*No hard feelings, okay?"

They ran toward me and tried to punch me after I replied them.

"Haah!"

One of them tried to hit me. When I saw them coming, I quickly step aside to evade his punch.

They really go all out, even for a girl like me. This is stupid, their movements are really predictable. Even though they are coming from many direction, dodging their attacks are just like walking in the park.

"Guh!"

I jabbed my enemy before they can get me from behind. As soon as I landed my strike, he fell to the ground too.

"Haaaaaa!"

I bowed my head, dodging a fist that flew toward me. I used my sweep kick to take down 1 boy behind me.

"Seriously, 1 hit? If you guys are this weak, don't dare to pick on someone who's weaker than you" I mocked them.

"Shut up! Bitch! This time, I'm serious!"

The last man standing from the group pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket. Geez...using a sharp object? These people are really a pain in the ass.

I keep my pace like usual. Thinking I would be scared because of their weapon...they must be out of their minds.

"Too slow"

I step sided him, made him staggered and kicked his back. The knife flew to the sky as he fell to the ground. After the knife came back, I caught it and threw it to the ground.

"Well...I guess that's it"

I smiled happily as I pulled out my cell phone and looking at the time. The school starts at 07.00 AM, and now the time is 06.30 AM.

"Mind if I have this? I lost my knife 2 days ago"

I laughed a little as I put the knife into my bag, and then, I leave this place as fast as I can.

I entered my classroom, nothing has changed. Everyone is doing their activites like usual, except one.

Marisa is writing something with a scared, panic face.

"It's really rare to see you study, Marisa"

Marisa turned her head at me and gave me a surprised look "Whoa, whoa...I don't call this study, uh...well...yeah, I usually got average score, but today...I'm totally dead"

I looked at what was she wrote. In an instant, I laughed, but I hold it "*pfft* Remedial... seriously?"

About my words that stated she always has bad score, I was just kidding. Just like Marisa said, she always has average score like 'C', even thought it depends on her luck too. Today, lady luck is not with her, I am totally sure she will get warning from school if she does not finish that assignment until evening.

"Come on, man! If you're really a good friend, you should help me instead of laughing at me!"

"Okay...okay...*pfft*" After I take a breath, I finally can hold my laugh. I better help her out. Actually, all students are prohibited to help students who are in remedial, but...that if the teacher see you.

"Which one do you want to ask?"

"How about from number 1 until 30?"

"Hell no"

"Okay, okay. I'm just kidding. Now, I just need 5 questions to be answered before the teacher co-" Marisa's attention diverted to the classroom's door, it was our teacher. Oh, right, it is already 7 o'clock after all.

"Oh, crap! Reimu, I beg you, help me out!" Marisa panicked all sudden and grabbed my hand. Her panicked face is somewhat cute, to be honest.

"Fine, fine *sigh*"

I whispered the answer to her. With the hand as fast as lightning, Marisa wrote everything I said.

"Oh, man, you're a lifesaver! Thanks, Reimu!"

She whispered me back and walks toward the teacher when everyone is already sitting on their position.

What the heck? The teacher who gave her the remedial was the teacher who is teaching right now? Oh, well...

The normal life begins. The teacher is standing in front of us, while we are sitting and have to hear his speech that is boring enough to make me sleepy.

The subject is interesting, still...my eyes are really weary, I cannot even read the blackboard. If I did not open that book, I would not in this state right now.

"Nggg..."

Without realized it, I already closed my eyes and snoring behind my book.

Oh well, screw the teacher, I prefer sleeping. Your health is more important than your knowledge, right?

"Mmmmhh..."

Better than ever, is the word that describes my current condition right now. I think I should do this next time too, never thought that sleeping in the class is really refreshing, even more than sleeping at home.

I stretched my arms as I walking in the hall, and that moment, I eventually found Marisa.

"Yo, Reimu! You look more terrible than usual!"

"Thank you for reminding my eyesacks to everyone in here, Marisa" I grumbled. Even though I already slept all day, my eyesacks are still visible, but at least I am do not tired anymore "By the way, what does that book do at night?"

"Oh, that? Sorry I didn't reply your message. You know...let's talk about this at the school's roof. I prefer everyone to not know our secret"

"I don't mind. Make sure it'll be a good thing"

"Bad news won't be ever a good thing, you know"

We changed our topic and talking about random things as we passing the hall. Without realize it, we already reached the school's roof.

When we reached to that place, the sky is already dark.

Today is the time where all students clean the entire school, so it is only natural if the school is over at 6.30 PM. Wow...I just remembered that. In other words, I will be scolded on the next day.

"So...what'll happen?"

"Ngg...where do I start for this?" Marisa looks troubled for a while. I am waiting for her answer by leaning on the wall. Few seconds later, she began to talk "Say, Reimu. Do you know the history of Gensokyou?"

"I think I heard it before...Hmm, is it the land that should not exist?"

"Not exactly, it actually exist before"

"Huh?"

"Gensokyou is the land that filled with many...no, a lot of magical things. Thanks to the some people in there who can use magic, their civilization can match ours"

"In other words...they're can use magic to help themselves and other people?"

"Some do, and some too selfish to give their help to the others, but man...Do you know why I said we can do anything we want in the first place?"

"Explain"

With a smile, she pulled out something from her shirt pocket and show it to me.

A woman with dark golden eyes, wears a purple Chinese-style tabard with various Trigrams over a pale pink Western-style dress, wears her hair coiled up into her mob cap, and usually carries a pink parasol. A cunning smirk that formed on her face makes me easy to remember her face

Why Marisa showed me this?

"Who's that?"

"The ruler of boundary, Yukari Yakumo"

"Yukari? Never heard about it"

"That's what I found in that grimore. She is the person who keep Gensokyou's state in balance. Even so, she was once feared and hated by everyone due to her tremendous power. One day, she was missing without a trace, which makes the barrier that protects Gensokyou began to degrade not too long after that. Everyone doing their best to prevent it, however...they couldn't"

"What a sad story for the land that was destroyed just because one person"

"After the barrier degraded fully, it crushed Gensokyou, making that land dissapear. I thought it was a fairy tale on the start too, but Grimore of Alice, the only traces that Gensokyou left in this world made me want to find that land"

"I see..."

"Anyway the reason why you can't open that book at night is because it's uncontrollable at night. Which is why I warned you yesterday"

Oops, I bet she will mad if I told her, then.

"What do you mean...uncontrollable?"

"Uh...well...to make it short, the spell will be activated by itself when you open the book, even the dangerous one"

...

"Why do you ask?"

"U-Uh...yeah...I...opened it accidentally, ha...ha ha ha..."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't know it would happened!"

"Which page did you open, Reimu!? Why didn't you tell me from the start!?"

"Uh...it's page 66, if I remember correctly"

"Okay...okay..."

If she intended to read it, she was already too late. Night already comes since 2 hours ago, thus we cannot see anything clearly.

"Oh, crap..."

"What's wrong, Marisa? It's just a book, right?"

"Aha ha ha...the problem is not the book, but-"

Dark shadow from above covered us, make us turned our head to the sky.

A winged, horny creature is flying above us. It has a fork and looks ferocious, with its crimson eyes, it began to stare at us.

"Something that contained inside it"

Suddenly, it dives toward us while pointing its sharp fork to us.

We spontaneously move from our place and go inside.

"What the hell was that!?" I asked as we ran downstairs.

"You realized that creature's appearance was your fault but you're still asking me!?"

Every door is locked but the front gate, we can reach it and ask for help to someone nearby.

Marisa and I keep running downstairs without looking back. We are really panicked, even we did not realized we already reached the first floor.

We are finally outside. The gargoyle is still chasing us like there is no end. We managed to get more space, but we may still be able to die if we do not keep moving.

"Reimu, if I were you, I-"

"Just shut up and keep running! Let's talk about this later, now we have to find help from-"

The road was deserted. There was no single soul before us. Nothing has changed, but we cannot find anyone.

"What...is going on?"

"Wow, we are trapped faster than I thought" Marisa mutters in desperation.

"What do you mean?"

"We're already trapped in boundary field. This is not different than our world, but we're in another dimension"

"In other words...no one will help us?"

"You can say that we're trapped here. Don't get your hope runs out in any kind situation, that's what you said to me, right?"

"I'm not in a good mood to be lectured with that. If you say we're trapped, looks like we have to fight it head on"

I rushed toward the Gargoyle. It may look like bigger than me, but I will not know until I try it.

"Reimu! Fighting with it for now is really bad idea!"

I do not have time to think what does Marisa mean. I quickly kick its face with my feet.

"What..."

The Gargoyle does not even flinch. It still glaring at me with its red, sharp eyes. I thought it would not as hard as the boys that I fought in the morning, but the result betrayed my expectation.

This is bad...I seriously need to get out from its distance before I-

"KUH!"

The Gargoyle swung its fork at me. I dodged it a bit, but its fork really got me.

I fell into the ground and shouting in pain. The Gargoyle began to stare at me, as if it already only focused at one prey, me.

"I already said my part, but you didn't listen" Just why the hell you only gave me a sigh, Marisa!?

"*pant, pant* Shut it"

Fortunately, the wound on my stomach is not deep. I have to get out from here before it can deal another blow that is strong enough to finish me.

"GH!?"

"REIMU!"

A sharp, cold steel pierced my right feet. Along with them, a huge pain flowing from my feet into my entire body, made me unable to move anything.

That Gargoyle already know that I woud get away if it let me move, so it anticipated my action with it.

...Seriously...I want to move...but everything has become hazy. Is this what happened when someone will die. Still thinking that I will see a clear, blue sky when I am going to die, but...if you compare it with my current reality, it is totally different, huh?

I am totally done...I bowed my head as if I already surrender to it. No use to resist, I cannot move anymore, anyway.

"Grrar..."

The Gargoyle slowly raises its fork. After it lifted its fork as tall as its shoulder, it began to attack me.

And then, suddenly a red beam sailed trough my head. It is as fast as lightning, and it pierced through the Gargoyle's chest.

"G-Gr-Gr..."

I could not help blinked my eyes for several times. The Gargoyle slowly dissipated without a trace. Slowly, I turned my head to the opposite direction.

"*sigh* Not here either, are you trying to trick me?"

I focused to nothing, nothing except the black guy who is standing behind me.

He wears a black jacket and our high school uniform. I cannot see him clearly, but he has short black hair, blue eyes who stares at me cautiously, moderate height, and...a serious looking face.

As I and Marisa still surprised looking at him, the sky dissipated, changes everything around us and turn the sky into normal.

"Only a monster, but it didn't drop any Spell Card. It was a low level monster, after all...but the good thing about this, I could neutralize this area with no time"

"Uh...who're you?" I asked him while still panting because my wound.

"Just one red-white dumbass who was trying to playing hero and one blonde girl that fainted behind me"

Wait, did he just call me a dumbass?

"Hey, what did you-",

"Are they the girls that you're looking for?"

Did he just ignore us!?

"Hoi, Yukari, you there? Tch...she didn't respond..."

"Wow, he's deaf" Marisa approached me and help me stand.

"Hey!"

I am trying to draw his attention by shouting at him. Then, that boy slowly turned his head toward us, and then, he gave us a cold stare.

"How did you girls enter this place?"

"Beats me. I wish we can know too"

"Ng? You're from our high school, right? Who're you?" Marisa asked while looking at that boy with a cold stare too.

"I am, but I'm afraid that you won't know me"

In a flash, he pointed his sword towards us. Marisa surprised and stepped back.

"Dude! You crazy!? We're the victims here!"

"Entering this world without Spell Card is not different with suicide. What kind of Card Hunters are you?"

He saved us, but now we have to deal with him again? Give me a break.

"What the hell are you talking about!? We're not-"

The boy shoots a black, thin laser from his sword toward me. It did not hit me, it only passed my right ear. He did that in purpose, to threat us.

"*sigh* Killing 2 birds with one stone isn't bad, though"

"Hey, listen! We're not Card Hunters!" How many times I have say this to make him get it!?

"Don't waste your breath. You only live once, and I'll end it"

"Just listen to us, idiot!"

"Hah…like hell I'll believe everything you-"

As we are standing in a panicked state, our attention diverted to something behind him, a gap that opened from nowhere. It was full with eyes that look intimidating and ribbons from each end of the hole, even though the ribbons made the gap fancy, the eyes inside it still gave me creeps.

An umbrella appeared from it and hit that boy's head.

_"She's right, Kagami-chan. Jumping into conclusion won't lead you to a good thing, you know"_

"Shut it. You said that I can do anything I want when you're not responding anymore"

_"Ufu...I changed my mind, sadly..."_

When that friendly laugh stopped, a woman in white showed herself from the gap. She jumped into the ground, and then, the gap closed and disappeared.

"There's no one who can enter Alter Realm without Spell Card's help, Yukari. Even though they could make it, they won't survive even for a second" The boy mutters as he return his sword to his sheath.

"But the fact is they could make it, yes?" The woman gave us a little, warm laugh to us.

If you think about it...*gasped*

I glared at that woman in white "Hey, you...don't tell me that you're-"

A chuckle and her dreadful smile made my mouth stop talking all of the sudden. Her friendly aura suddenly transformed into a wicked, intimidating aura. I felt more scared than the first time I met her, and it made me feel asking about her identity is not a good option.

I do not need it. Perhaps I can figure who she is...A powerful being that written in The Grimore of Alice...the power to manipulate boundary...I bet she is...

"Yes, Reimu Hakurei...my name is Yukari Yakumo"

* * *

><p>Heya! after a long time inactive, I decided to make a new FFic project. I even don't know why I decided to create this(Maybe because my current problem, so I decided to create this, lol). Feel free to give your critics here, and I'm really sorry about my grammar(not really good at english). See you again, and have a good day! :D<p> 


End file.
